Skudjonez (Germanic Archers)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: Germanic Archers are untrained Germanic warriors, experienced hunters and freemen of the lowest rank, used to harass and break up enemy formations so other more experienced and valuable melee warriors can then get in amongst their thinned ranks and finish them. EB2: The Germanic archer infantry is a lightly armed skirmisher troop type whose sole purpose is to harass, wound and possibly kill enemy warriors from a safe distance. Description Skudjonez (SKU-djo-nez, "Shooters") EB1: Skudjonez, whose name can also mean "Skirmishers" or "Marksmen," are equipped to harass and break up enemy formations so more experienced and valuable melee warriors can get in amongst their thinned ranks and finish them. Shooters are often untrained or uncapable warriors who guard the baggage train, but many are also excellect hunters or Germanic freemen of the lowest rank who cannot afford training or equipment. shooters are also armed with the typical Germanic spear, which means that they can do a little more than other units of similar type in hand-to-hand combat and can act as light infantry in times of need. Their presence on a battlefield is always useful, as they have the flexibility to be both archers and infantry, but they will not last long in melee battle against opponents with superior training and protection. shooters are at their best in wooded country, where their superior ambush skills, learned on the hunt, can be put to best use. Historically, Germanic bowmen on the battlefield were few in numbers, because weapons were status symbols and tools whose exclusive purpose was for war required more wealth and training than common multipurpose tools, such as the axe or bow. Yet all Germanic warriors were potential shooters, having mastered hunting skills in dense and dark Germanic forests where their learned techniques of skulking and stalking serve them well. The shooters use hunting bows which have only a short range, but each carries a good selection of hunting arrows, as well as war arrows, designed to cause massive bleeding and pierce armor respectively. ---- EB2: The Germanic archer infantry is a lightly armed skirmisher troop type whose sole purpose is to harass, wound and possibly kill enemy warriors from a safe distance. This unit is only armed with a long bow made of yew plus a selection of arrows which were mostly tipped with bone or antler although some were simply fire-hardened tips and simple broad headed iron arrow heads. These arrows would be carried around and protected by a simple arrow quiver made of wood, birch bark or leather. The only close combat weapon of the Germanic archer is a low quality hunting knife. This unit type represents the lowest strata of Sweboz society and because they are not full members of the tribe they are not allowed to use a shield and spear which were the symbols of free men in early Germanic society. His low status is also reflected in the simple clothing this unit wears. This unit is only really effective as a skirmish unit and maybe to chase routing enemy warriors. Historically, the Germanic peoples only started to use archers in significant numbers during the latter part of the Roman Iron age but there is some evidence that Germanic tribes sometimes used bows as a weapon of war and not just for hunting. For example the Vædebro weapons sacrifice in Denmark feature a broken arrow shaft among the more standard weapons found at that site. Usage The Skudjonez are basically the Germanic version of the Sotaroas (Celtic Archers) trading a bit more attack power while having less defense. These men are good for garrisoning settlements and against siege attacks by using their bow to fire flaming arrows against siege weapons. Being armed with spears, they make good light infantry once they have run out of ammo. In EB2, they are utterly weak in melee and should be either ordered to flee the battle field or use them against already weakened enemy units. Category:Units Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Boii Category:Getai Category:Lugia Category:Swȇbōz